


The First One

by JenniferJF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e06 Window of Opportunity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferJF/pseuds/JenniferJF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jack discuss what happened while he was looping. And remember their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First One

_-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Eventually, and only because one couldn't go forever without oxygen, Sam reluctantly pulled back from the kiss. Laying her head against his shoulder, she was content for several long moments to simply stand in his embrace, feeling his strong arms around her, holding her to him. Knowing they were finally together again after so long. Finally, she murmured against his neck, "That was almost as good as the first one..."

She felt his arms tighten around her briefly. "Uh.. yeah..." he mumbled. "The first one…"

Sam pulled back slightly, searching his face for the source of his evasion. "Jack…?"

"Well… Remember that time loop thingie from a few years back…? I might have, sort of…" His voice trailed off, and he grinned sheepishly at her.

"You didn't…" But even as she said it, she knew that he had.

"I resigned first," he explained, as though that somehow changed everything.

"Oh, well, in that case…" she began jokingly, but then a sudden thought struck her. "We didn't… you know…"

Now it was his turn to look shocked. "God, no. I wouldn't have… Not like that."

"Then what  _did_ happen?"

She recognized the glint in his eye the moment before his arms slipped from around her waist. "Well, first I took your face in my hands like this," he demonstrated, "And then…"

His lips found hers, pressing gently at first but growing more insistent until she opened to him. Her tongue met his, and though his taste was now familiar, her need was no less great. She could imagine the excitement of the first time… Could  _remember_  the excitement of  _her_  first time… Her heart raced at the memory and she shifted instinctively to give him better access. Her last rational thought before losing herself completely was the realization that she would have been as helpless - probably more so - to resist him that first time.

After long, long minutes, Jack released her. Only then did she realize he'd somehow pulled her into a dip and was supporting her in his arms. Breathlessly, she asked, still lost in his eyes, "And then?"

He smiled knowingly as he broke eye contact and helped her into a standing position next to him. "And then," he explained, "The time loop thing happened, and it was back to Froot Loops for breakfast."

"And that's all?"

"Yup," he paused, then added with a wink, "Each time, that was as far as it went. Only, you know,  _now_ …"

She laughed, though it still sounded shaky to her ears. "I had thought of that…"

Jack needed no further invitation - now. _S_ lipping his arm around her shoulders, he led her back to their bedroom where they proved once again that some things really were worth waiting for.


End file.
